Pleasuresasunaruyaoi
by unknown001
Summary: what happen when naruto thinks that sasuke only have sex with him for pleasue?XDDDD!


summary: sasuke left after having sex with naruto but didn't tell him about his mission....

[oneshot]Hey readers! I hope you enjoy reading this fic... WARNING: there's dirty scene....

Disclaim: i don't own naruto or other characters..............^v^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pleasure

"Ah… Sasuke… hn…" the blond boy was in so much pain. He grabs on to the bed sheet and makes a knuckle. He was sweating hard with the other boy down by his cock stroking and putting his mouth down. He could feel the heat from Sasuke mouth.

"Does this make you hard for me Naruto?" the raven-hair boy looked at Naruto with a smirk. Then he continues to stroke more and more enjoying making the blond boy scream in bliss. "I like your moan. It makes me hard for you."

"… pl… ea…se… sa…su… ke… stop…" tears fall down Naruto's face. He wants Sasuke to stop and can't stand the pain anymore.

"Alright," Sasuke stop stroking. Knowing Naruto feeling relief, he gave a wicked smile. "I'm saying I'll just stop stroking but I'm not done." Naruto gave an uneasy expression knowing that what Sasuke about to do is even worse than this. "This time why don't you suck on mine?" The thought make Naruto blush. "If you don't then why don't I con-"

"Alright," Naruto go up slowly and trade place with Sasuke. Naruto touch Sasuke cock and began putting his mouth on it and stroking at the same time.

"You're good Naruto," Sasuke said in pleasure. "I could have you do this to me every day." Feeling the heat and wanting more Sasuke feels like he couldn't hold in more. Looking at Naruto's sexy movement makes him want to go inside Naruto. Naruto could taste what the raven release. It tastes bitter to Naruto so Naruto remove his mouth. "Keep going. Don't stop."

"I think I taste something," Naruto wipe his mouth looking embarrassed.

"Are you going to continue," the raven boy asks knowing Naruto might going to deny.

"I don't want to," Naruto answer.

"Alright then," Sasuke grinned. He got up and push Naruto on the bed position back to the same position. "You were a bad boy lately. This will teach you a bit." Sasuke spread Naruto's legs wider and bring Naruto's legs to his waste as he went in Naruto.

"AH! Ugh… ah…" Naruto scream at each thrust. "Are…y-you… doing… this...Be…cause…I hang…. out… with… sa…ku..ra… san?"

"I'm coming…" Sasuke pant harder ignoring his question. "Ugh… ha… ha…. Ah… that felt good." Sasuke pull out his cock as he spread the sperm around Naruto's. Sasuke then fell on top of Naruto. Both boys were exhausted from having sex that there were no complaints only the sound of hard panting.

The next day Naruto woke up to see Sasuke gone. Feeling a bit disappointed he decide to take a long shower. 'I know he's just making fun of me,' Naruto thought to himself. 'Why do I have to fell in love with him? All he wants is a toy he can fuck with. It hurts.' He began to cry mixing his tears with water. After a long bath he got dress and decides to take a walk. On the way, he met Kakashi who covers half of his face with a cloth.

"Yo," Kakashi wave a Naruto.

"Have you see Sasuke," Naruto ask his former sensei.

"He left on a mission this morning," kakashi answer. He looks a Naruto weird expression. "Didn't he hell you this?"

"No," Naruto answer. "I never heard of him going on a mission."

"I see," kakashi sigh. "Well, he won't be back in three days."

"THREE DAYS!?!" Naruto was shock. Naruto wonder why didn't Sasuke told him about the mission. It's as if Naruto isn't important. At the same time Naruto thought to him that Sasuke just use him for his own benefits. The image of Sasuke having sex with Naruto pop onto his head. He blushes making Kakashi curious.

"Anyways, did you two do it," kakashi ask. Naruto was shock. Can it be that Sasuke told kakashi? Naruto jaw just drop. "I think you should give the guy a little break, you know. He really cares about you. I think that's why he didn't tell you about his mission."

"But… "Naruto want to say that Sasuke just use him but was embarrassed to admit that he and Sasuke actually have sex together although it's not like it's their first time. They have been having sex for a couple of months in an odd relationship. Kakashi look at Naruto and saw a serious expression on him. "Well, thanks kakashi-sensei." Naruto walk down the street not knowing where he is going.

Naruto went the academy and memories flashes. There are memories when Naruto first me Sasuke all the way to when they spend time together as friends and rival until now. He felt so lonely without Sasuke. Even if Sasuke was using him or so he thought, Sasuke would always be by his side. he remembers when people picks on him and Sasuke would stood up for him. How he miss those days. Tears started to drip down from Naruto's eyes. Every time he rubs it, it wouldn't just stop, instead it keep coming more. "Damn Sasuke!" Naruto curse.

Three days pass and it was the day when Sasuke is coming back. Naruto wonders what time Sasuke would be back. He was waiting for Sasuke at the gate. "Yo," the middle age silver hear appear next to him.. "Are you waiting for Sasuke, Naruto?"

"I'm not!" Naruto blush. Of course he was waiting for Sasuke. "Well, I guess so." Kakashi gave Naruto a long stare. He could see Naruto sad face and looks like he was about to cry.

"sigh… I'll tell you a secret," kakashi said. He whispers something to Naruto's ear making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Hey, what you guys doing," a girly voice said behind them. "Good morning Naruto." The pink hair approach Naruto with a smile.

"ah… hi sakura-san," Naruto wave to her. "I got to go. Thanks kakashi-sensei." The blond boy bow and run to his house.

"What's with Naruto," the pink hair girl looked confuse.

"Nothing for us to know," kakashi grin.

Naruto was so excited but at the same time disappointed because today was Sasuke's birthday. How I can be this stupid, Naruto thought to him. He wants to buy Sasuke something but couldn't decide. What should I give him? If I were him I would want… he couldn't think of anything else. Sasuke looks like the person who has everything. "Ahg… I don't know what to give him," Naruto piss off. He ran all the way home and decide to go through his drawers and look for something he could give Sasuke. He found two rings that belong to his mother and father. They were identical. I could give them to Sasuke Naruto thought. Naruto then remembers that Sasuke is just using him. Naruto happiness crumbles. I guess there's no point of given him this. Naruto place the two rings on top of the drawer that was next to his bed. Naruto decide to lay on the bed thinking about Sasuke and their perfect relationship even though he knows in reality, there's no chance. Naruto felt his eyes getting heavy and doze off.

Naruto slowly opens his eyes when he felt a heavy body on top of him. He looks to see black hair on his face. He quickly jerks as he saw Sasuke was lying on top of him comfortable. What he fuck!?! Naruto got off the bed which makes Sasuke fell down on the floor. The raven hair boy woke up by the pain he felt.

"What are you doing in my house," Naruto was total shock.

"Oh… my house too far," Sasuke rubs his sleepy eyes. "I saw you were asleep and found that it was comfortable to sleep on top of you." The blond boy blushes.

"When do you get back," Naruto blush even more.

"Five hours ago," Sasuke said. "Look, it's already night time. So I guess I'll just spend my night here with you." A smile came across Sasuke face. No he can't mean that we're going to do that again. Naruto could feel his body wanting pleasure from Sasuke. Sasuke walk up to Naruto and cup Naruto's face. He tilts his head down and kisses Naruto. Sasuke slid his tongue to touch Naruto's and explore around. Naruto miss the sensation of their kiss. He wants Sasuke to kiss him like this even if Sasuke don't really love him. A tear started to slide down his face. Sasuke break the kiss and look at Naruto. "You must miss me not kissing you like this for three days."

"Why?" Naruto said.

"Why what?" Sasuke ask confuse.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going on a mission," Naruto wipe his tears. "I miss you so much. I thought that you were never coming back. I thought I lost you."

Sasuke felt a little pain. "Baka," he said. He then kisses Naruto. Again exploring with is tongue inside Naruto's mouth and letting their tongue touch. The raven hair pushes the blond on the bed and went on top of him. "I don't want you to worry about me. Sorry." Sasuke continue kissing Naruto as if he's going to devour him. "I love you." Naruto was shock but happy at the same time. Naruto didn't care anymore, he just want Sasuke to give him all the satisfaction he wants.

"Can't… breathe," Naruto try to stop Sasuke kiss as he gasp for air.

"Baka, breathe through your nose," Sasuke grin. He slid he hand under Naruto's shirt. He touch Naruto's nipple making Naruto's cock harden. Sasuke then kiss Naruto's neck and suck on it. He let go and there leave a mark on the blonds' neck. "You belong to me until that mark is gone."

Sasuke took Naruto's shirt off as he glides his tongue to lick Naruto's nipple as he rub his other nipple. Naruto moan at the satisfaction Sasuke giving him. "I can feel it hard and poking me." Naruto blush at what Sasuke meant. Sasuke slid his hand down unbutton Naruto's pants as Sasuke lick down to Naruto's cock. He took off Naruto's pants and throw down on the floor along with the shirt. "I love the taste of this little brother of yours." Sasuke move his mouth down to it. Naruto try to hold in not wanting to make a sound. "What's the matter? Let me hear that cry of yours." Sasuke said in his seductive voice.

"Ah… ah...ah….ah…" Naruto feels so good. He wants more. "Sasuke…. Ai… shite… ru…"

"I know," Sasuke then slid a finger into Naruto. It didn't hurt as much as when Sasuke's cock went in but it still felt good.

"Sasuke…. Can I do it…?" Naruto said. Sasuke stop and smile. He took off his shirt and pants. Naruto went down to suck on Sasuke's cock. Sasuke felt so good, he couldn't stand the sensation he felt best from Naruto after all the times they have sex together.

"You can stop," Sasuke pant. "I'll take over... and make this day the best." Naruto look at Sasuke with his mouth still on Sasuke cock. He move and Sasuke quickly grab Naruto to be on top of him. He rolls over to be on top and kiss Naruto. Tears of joy falls down. "I hope this make you feel better." Sasuke slid his cock inside of Naruto. He thrust and stroke Naruto's cock making Naruto scream for ecstasy.

"Ah… hn…. Sasuke!" Naruto scream for his partner's name.

"I love your cry," Sasuke wince as he thrust even harder and faster.

"Ah… ah…AH….Ah….hn….ah"

"I'm coming!"

"AH….Sasuke!"

Sasuke release as he pull away. When he finish he fell on top of the blond. He smiles at him and kiss him. Naruto felt so happy. Sasuke grab Naruto's hand and slide the ring into Naruto's ring fingers.

"This is my p-"

"You gave it to me for my birthday," Sasuke correct.

"happy birthday," Naruto kiss sasuke.

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoy reading.... ^^


End file.
